As It Was Before
by Crystallinee
Summary: Itachi is a protective brother. Ever since the academy days, Sasuke and Naruto has been fighting. But luckily for Sasuke – his brother is always around to help him.


This was a twisted idea I got but I liked it. Includes a protectively Itachi, and funny Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, I don't know what you problem is, but stop pecking on me!" Sasuke said angrily.<p>

"The problem is that I can't stand your arrogance! Teme!"

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

Iruka sighed. They weren't coming along well at all, although they had been in the academy for a couple of months now.

"Calm down now", he ordered, before turning to the rest of the class. "Everyone, class is over for today. Sasuke and Naruto, I want you to stay a minute. I need to talk with you."

The classroom slowly emptied from children. Sakura and Ino were giggling. "Did you see? Sasuke-kun created _two _shadow clones! I could never do that! It's amazing!" Sakura squealed.

When they were alone Iruka turned to the two boys. "Now, tell me", he said. "Why are you two always quarreling? Why can't you two be _friends?_"

"He is a loser", Sasuke muttered. "He always pecks on me, just because he's jealous."

"You always show off!" Naruto said angrily. "You're always so arrogant just because you think you're the best. But really, you're weak!"

"I'm not weak! You can't even do the shadow replication! You're a loser!" Sasuke hissed.

Iruka sighed again. What could be done? "Please try to ignore each other, if you can't get along."

"I'm going now", Sasuke announced and took his school bag. Naruto followed after. Both boys were wearing the same sour expression as they left the room.

Yes, what could really be done? Iruka wondered. Sasuke_ was _the best in the academy. Nobody had been like him since Itachi himself had attended the school, seven years ago. But he could understand a bit of Naruto's anger towards the popular Uchiha genius, even if he wished that Naruto could at least do his homework properly.

It was a fresh day of late autumn, and some brown leaves whirled past Sasuke on his way home, caught by the swift breeze. He was in a really bad mood and tired of always being in fight with Naruto. _So what if I'm better than that loser? I won't let him victimize me, _Sasuke thought bitterly. The seven-year-old continued his way into the Uchiha compound.

Suddenly, something hit him from behind and he fell to the ground with Naruto on top.

"Dobe! Let go of me, you idiot!" Sasuke gasped.

Naruto pinned an angry Sasuke to the ground. "I wanna fight on, teme. I won't let your arrogance and always-know-best hold me down", the blonde stated angrily.

"You moron! Why do you always have to get at me? I hate you, stop bothering me!"

"I hate you too, teme!"

Naruto was sitting on Sasuke's belly and pinned his arms down to the ground.

"I can't help that you won't do your homework!" Sasuke hissed, his face slightly reddening from anger.

"It's not about that!"

"At least learn one single technique, loser!"

"Yeah, you may know lot of bratty techniques but when it comes to strength, you're weak as a baby Sasuke!" Naruto smiled haughtily when he easily put his weight on Sasuke's body to prove his point. Sasuke squirmed furiously.

"I'm _not_ weak! Let me go, dobe!"

Naruto took a loose grip around Sasuke's throat, just as angry. "I'm not a loser."

"Yes you are! You're just a jinchuuriki without parents!"

Sasuke couldn't believe that he actually said something like that. But it didn't matter now.  
>Naruto's gaze darkened and unconsciously his hold around Sasuke's neck tightened a bit.<p>

Sasuke squirmed even more and choked a little. "Don't victimize me!" he yelled.

"Don't insult me!" Naruto shouted.

"Let me go right now, or you will regret it!"

Naruto was losing control of his anger. That cocky Sasuke! He began to shake Sasuke, not so gently, and kept a firm hold around the other's throat.

But he shouldn't have done that. Suddenly, Sasuke started to yell.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAN!"

Naruto froze and released Sasuke's neck a little.

Sasuke continued to yell to high heaven. "ITACHIIIIIIIIIII NIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAN! ANIIIIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I! HEEEEELP MEEEEE!" The screams echoed through the streets and houses nearby. But what Naruto didn't notice, was that all the houses was decorated with a certain clan symbol...

"Shit! I'm not ready to die yet", Naruto muttred and panicked. "Listen teme, I was just kidding, okay?"

But Sasuke refused to listen. "ANNIIIKIIIIII!" When his voice gave in, he whined: "'Tachi….'tachi nii…."

Naruto was panic-stricken. Too late he realized that they were in the Uchiha compound.

Before he could think further, something hard hit him on his cheek and he flew backwards a bit. When he slowly sat up and rubbed his cheek he noticed a tall shadow falling upon him.

Terrified, Naruto met Itachi's Sharingan in a horrifying face.

"I…. I didn't mean… I was not going to…" the blonde stammered. Itachi Uchiha was standing before him, looking furious.

"Stay the _hell _away from my otouto", he said.

"Nii-san", Sasuke said happily.

Naruto quickly got up and ran away. Behind him Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly. "Thank you… nii-san… It was terrible…"

Naruto grimaced. _Help me, I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'm so weak that my big brother has to save me all the time_! he thought sourly.

The saucegay would pay for this.

.

**-Six years later-**

It was lunch break and of course Naruto had forgotten to bring food. He sat on a telephone pile with growling stomach, glaring at Sasuke in a house below who was eating his favorite food – rice balls.

_That arrogant bastard. Always brings lunch to himself. Does his mother still cook for him? That teme-_

Naruto suddenly grinned widely. This was his ultimate chance to get his revenge on Sasuke. He jumped down on a roof and quietly climbed down to Sasuke's window.

Sasuke didn't notice, he was busy with eating. Naruto grinned evilly and threw himself at the Uchiha. They fell to the floor inside the apartment. Sasuke whined terrified when he dropped his rice ball in the process.

The black-haired gasped and began to squirm when Naruto pinned him down again.

"Naruto! What the hell- Let me go, you moron!"

Naruto sat on top of Sasuke again, still smiling wickedly. "You're still so weak, teme", he said, but it took a great deal of effort to keep Sasuke down.

"Stop victimize me!" Sasuke yelled.

"And stop making yourself to a fucking victim! You know very well that I wanna fight you fair, teme!"

"Dobe, how can you call this _fair_? You're still a dumbass!"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from gripping Sasuke's throat, again. "Stop… insult me… all the fucking time!"

Sasuke struggled for dear life, but only resulting in choking when Naruto began to shake him. Naruto had the upper hand, and Sasuke realized it. Panic-stricken, he went for his only option left: screaming for help the highest he could manage.

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!"

"Shut up teme! Shut up!" Naruto said and tried to put a hand over Sasuke's mouth. But when Sasuke used that to his advantage and began to bite into his hand, he gave in and let him yell.

"IIIITAAAAAAAAACHIII! ANIIIIIIKIIIIIIIIII!"

"Don't start with that crybaby shit again! In case you don't remember – Itachi has fled the village and he's _not_ here to save you anymore!"

"Anikiii! Don't abadon me!" Sasuke wailed.

Naruto sighed. "Teme. Don't you hear what I'm saying—"

Suddenly Naruto stopped. Something, maybe his self-preservation, told him to just shut up. He froze when a familiar sense of fear began to surround him.

Oh no.

Naruto looked up from Sasuke's angry face. Just behind Sasuke's head, in front of him, he saw white-clothed strong legs standing, and feet with blue nail polish in blue sandals. He gulped. Not good.

The blonde's gaze rose to a black cloak with crimson clouds on it, and he began to tremble.

Sasuke had stopped whining, but he didn't realize what was happening yet. He squirmed again and suddenly froze when he got a glimpse of who was standing right above him. Sasuke stared in relief and happiness at his furious older brother who was standing there, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto finally met Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan and realized how deep trouble he was in.

It was really over now.

"Nii-san! You came back!" Sasuke said happily.

"Foolish little brother", Itachi said without looking down. His crimson gaze fixated on Naruto.  
>Naruto relaxed a bit; maybe Itachi wasn't so angry after all if he understood that Sasuke also was guilty to this…<p>

But the man's next word crushed his hopes.

"Did you really think I would let my otouto get hurt?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

_Shit._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Now Naruto is in deep trouble! xD<p>

I know I made them ooc but it was necessary for the storyline. This is not meant to bash any character, I'm sorry if it looked like that xD I hope you liked it, and in case you did, please review!


End file.
